


Amor found from 失恋

by zephyrcat3



Series: The Stars of Love [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deported Parents, Elves, F/F, Hispanic Character, Japanese Character(s), Little Sisters, M/M, Spanish, same-sex parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Camille, A spanish elf who's parents were deported moves to Japan to find love and a better life after years of heartbreak, guilt, and a childhood lost to a heartless reality
Relationships: Camille/Mika, Carmella/Carmello, Chica/Minaki[Platonic cos they're only little babies], Emile/Miku, Emilio/Miki, Enzo/Miki
Series: The Stars of Love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574887





	Amor found from 失恋

**Author's Note:**

> I've never had a Spanish oc before. This should be lots of fun :3

That night. That terrible, no good night was the worst night of our lives. We were so young, and they just took them away from us. Papi told us to stay strong while Mami held us all close before they both left in a police car. We never saw them again after that. My name is Camille Bascal, and this is the story of my life.

The morning before mami and papi were taken away, we all had a big breakfast together complete with delectable Chilaquiles with a side of orange juice. My big brothers, Emile and Emilio talked about sports, games, and dating as usual. Camilla, my little sister and I chatted about the gas leak that happened at school. Everyone was getting checked out and the buses took us home early that day. As everyone else talked, my third big brother, Enzio played on his phone, watching cosplay videos and vlogs, as usual. Mami and papi knew that they were going to be taken away last night. They got a phone call telling them the details and that they'd never see us again. They spent almost the whole night crying and trying to figure things out. They had their papers, but that wouldn't be enough. They seemed more quiet than usual that morning, only engaging in small talk and only sometimes laughing. They were never this quiet. They were usually laughing and enjoying each other's company but this morning, they were..unhappy, and unsatisfied with each other. I put my spoon down, put my dirty dishes in the sink, and decided to go into my room to contemplate things. Emile came to check on me.

"Hey, hermana, you alright?" He asked.

"..Not exactly," I replied with a sigh. He sat beside me and put a hand on my back.

"Don't worry, hermana. Mami and Papi'll figure things out. And besides, if anything goes wrong, they told me that you, me, Emilio, and Enzio are in charge so at least you have that to look up to," He reassured.

"Yeah but, that's a big responsibility. I can't take care of a family like you and the others can. I'm just not cut out for it," I sighed.

"Hermana, don't be like that. You'll do great, I just know it," He reassured, getting up. "I'll come back soon to check on you. Cheer up, kiddo." He left me in my empty room, anxious and afraid. What'll happen to mami and papi? Would we lose them? Who'll take care of us all if they do get taken from us? All these thoughts in my head brimming with answers and painful truths that'll damage me in an unreversable way. As I thought, I was knocked from it by a call from Mami. I dashed from my room and into the living room downstairs to see what she wanted. She and I took a drive to Abuela Rosa's house to tell her the news and to help her with some housework since she's a little weak to do some of it herself. As I swept the stairs, mami and abuela talked about the situation downstairs. I listened in on their conversation nearby. I really shouldn't have. I stayed quiet as I got done sweeping. Once the cleaning was done, mami and I left and went back home. The sky was a golden color by the time we got back, meaning that lunch was being prepared in the kitchen. Today, we were having tamales with cinnamon cake for dessert. We all stayed in our rooms until Papi and Mami called us down. By the time lunch was ready, the sky was a calming blue, letting in the evening. We ate tamales for dinner and stayed in our rooms after, skipping dessert. I worried and worried for the whole evening, not even touching my phone and ignoring every notification I received. Emile came in to check on me again.

"You ok?" He asked.

"..Are we gonna lose mami and papi?" I asked.

"No, amor. We won't. I promise that we won't lose mami or papi. We're gonna be a happy family and we'll stay together as long as we can," He reassured, rubbing my back.

"I hope so. I don't wanna lose them," I whimpered, burying my face in his shirt.

"I don't either, hermana. I don't either," He sighed, comforting me through my tears and holding me close until the sky was dark and the street lights came on. That's when it happened. That's when I lost the two most important people in my family. At exactly 9 o'clock at night, two policemen came knocking on our door and asked mami and papi questions about where they came from, how they got here, what paperwork they had, and if they came here illegally. The others and I listened in from downstairs and hid when they rushed up the stairs to try to find their papers. When they couldn't, they came back down shaking and terrified. When the policemen put them in cuffs, the others and i ran outside and into mami and papi's arms.

"Papi, please don't go! I don't know what we'll do without you and mami!: I wailed, crying into his chest.

"Camille, baby, look at me," He said, pulling my chin up so I could see his glossy-eyed face. "Stay strong, amor. Don't lose hope."

"Wh-what about you and mami? How will you stay strong without us? How will we protect and take care of ourselves?" I asked.

"You have your siblings and your family. Your aunt Marina will take care of you all while we're both away. Don't fret, mi nino," Mami said. After that, they were put in a police car and taken far away where we'd never see them again. We spent the whole night crying and holding each other close. The next morning was quiet and sorrowful without mami and papi. None of us ate breakfast and we stayed in our rooms until Aunt Marina picked us all up and took us to her house in the west. It's been years after that day. None of us have forgotten and none of us will forgive the cause of it. It was all Trump's fault. If not for his antics and racist ways, mami and papi would still be here taking care of us and keeping us happy and safe. It's good that he's being impeached, but that won't change the fact that mami and papi are still gone. Because of him, they're gone and they'll never come back even after he's gone. I know it's been years since that day, but it still hurts all of us deeply. My name is Camille Bascal. I'm now 16 years old still living with Aunt Marina with my siblings, and this is the story of my life.


End file.
